naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Veecha Tuhe (Wave Gliders)
Veecha Tuhe (Wave Gliders) The Veecha Tuhe (Wave Gliders) pronounced "V-Cha Too" are a race that evolved from Sea Otters into the race people know now. Wandering the shoreline, trading with land dwellers for things that are hard or impossible to obtain in the waters or shores. Being otters they are amphibious, but spend the majority in the rich waters along Nakti. Traveling along the coasts they collect small things that may be of interest to the beach communities along the way. Coming to shore to trade and gossip, many people welcome them happily as they always have interesting things to tell. Being traveling bands of families (Much like gypsies, but without the stigma) they talk to many people along the way as they travel. Spending bad weather or winters with sea towns and harbors they make themselves useful crafting beads and utensils out of ivory and shells. Having no real homeland as their people have always been nomads following the seas harvest and trading often. Playful in nature they love jokes and riddles, often being quite proud when one can tell a joke no one has heard. Called the Wave Gliders for their exceptional skill in using the waves to surf on often gaining speed and distance they couldn’t achieve alone swimming. Traveling far distances as they migrate alone the coasts many people have a certain expectation of their arrival each year. Able to dive 300+ft down they are able to harvest many treasures that others can’t. Shellfish of all types, which is a primary stable. Many plants that are medicinal grow in depths too troublesome for many to bother with. Able to retrieve such things they trade them for many things they find amusing or tools. Unable to forge or stay in a place long enough to settle they rely on trade to get the many things they can’t make. Appearance: Males Size: 4-5ft Weight: 90-140lbs Fur: Deep brown with a tan underbelly. The fur is extremely thick and plush, they spend a good amount of their down time cleaning and maintaining their fur. Species Traits: Being aquatic they have webbed hands and paws. They also have the strange habit of reclining and using their tummy as a table or work area. Wave Gliders do is at sea as well, floating and working some shellfish out of it’s shell. Females Size: 3‘6“-4‘8“ Ft Weight: 80-130lbs Fur: Brown but not as deep as the males, the females also don’t have the lighter underfur. Like the males they have very thick waterproof fur they clean often. It protects them from the cold of the ocean and lets them stay out when others would stay in their homes. Species Traits: Same as the males mostly. Females have a tougher belly skin for babies to cling as they get tired. Mothers carry babies often, and let them swim getting experience and endurance for the long journeys. Females also have a slightly longer tail as well. Having breasts like most mammals but they are more slender in size as they have to swim and glide. Mating Matings are grand affairs usually leading to a party that can last for days.Matings are for life and those who lose their mates are pitied and supported as they will not bond again. The Wave Gliders take mating bonds to be very serious and will often take weeks courting and playing among the seaweeds and kelp. Males get quite protective of their mate and will in one of their few instances come to violence at the act of hurting or unwanted advanced on their mate. Females will take high offense at the advances of another male if mated. Other tribes who do so are given some leeway as they don’t always know the Glider’s customs. If it persists after they are told no and that it’s insulting, like anyone they will get mad or leave. Love and mating is what keeps the clans together as it’s what makes life a new and makes loss so hard to take. Babies are always kept an eye on as the seas can take one in a heartbeat if not wary. A mother who looses her baby will often be inconsolable and have to be helped onward to the nearest harbor and with her immediate family taking the time to mourn and carry out death rituals. Language Wave Gliders speak their own language, a series of clicks and chitters. They also have learned many languages from people along the coastline. Giving them quite a diverse set of languages. Combat Wave Gliders avoid combat whenever possible, retreating to deeper waters and riding a wave to safety. Most terrestial tribes can’t keep up with them, even boats have trouble as the choppy waves and surf hinder most vessels. When forced into a corner they use the ivory or shell blades they use for harvesting. Which is little defense against a determined assault. Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:WIP Category:Mustelids Category:Naktian Races